Revelations
Revelations is the first of Kristin Darken's stories about Jack Rizeppi. It's preceded by a short background piece, Baker's Dozen, and followed by Ultimate Disguise. It was posted on March 29, 2005 and covers the time period from October 13, 2006 to October 20, 2006. It's got an embedded GEO quest. NOTE - There are scenes in this story that are definitely at least PG rated. Synopsis Friday, October 13, 2006 Fort Meyers, FL Jack Rizeppi has a discussion with some other gaming geeks at his day job at the Gamers' Emporium. He's just bought a copy of GEO (it's payday). He gets invited to go to a strip joint in Tampa with the guys (Gary, Chris, Lee). They go to Kimmy's Kittens, where Lee's ex-girlfriend Kelly is trying out at an amateur night. Gary gets Jack a private dance with a stripper named Candi, where something weird happens. On the way back, Jack has another weird experience, this time with Chris, who was totally drunk and not quite far enough out of it. Saturday, October 14, 2006 Fort Meyers, FL. Gary (who turns out to be one of the Beta Bunch) invites Jack into his group playing GEO. Jack does the intro as instructed, building a character named Tericia, a Performer and swashbuckler. He was on until well after sun-up the next morning, having met Necina (Nadial) as instructed. To everyone's surprise, he's given a quest of his own. Sunday, October 15, 2006. Jack discovers he's a shifter, and also finds out what happened with Chris on the way home: he shifts into what someone else is imagining. He also finds out that the girl of Chris's dreams is a prototypical brainless bimbo. He eventually names it Molly. Monday, October 16, 2006. Jack manages to get through the day at work without shifting, and then goes to Kimmy's Kittens that night. Dee (Candi) imagines the girl of her dreams: hot, smart, dominant and not particularly nice. Jack names her Jacki. They have a wild night with several forms, including a pretty brainless stud that he names Hunk. Afterwards he uses Hank to rob an ATM. Tuesday, October 17, 2006. He talks a bit with Gary about the quest, experiments with Hunk (the musclebound moron) Then they start on the quest. After the day's questing, Jack finds he's ambivalent about Dee, but Jackie knows exactly what she wants. Thursday, October 19, 2006. Jack tries to shop as Jackie. It works, barely. Friday, October 20, 2006. Jack goes back to Kimmy's Kittens and does a bit more experimenting. He has Molly do a dance as Daisy, and makes some decisions about how he's going to exploit his new ability. He also decides on a name: Fling. Characters In order of appearance *Jack Rizeppi (GEO: Terecia) *Gary (GEO: Garic) : This was Gary, the RPG guru of the bunch; he'd even written articles for one of the gamer rags a few years back and was well known throughout the community for founding and running some of the best guilds found in Massively Multi-player Online games. Though it was less important to the computer gamers he was often around, Gary had been heavily into RPGs even before they’d made the jump to computers. With the typical irony of life, for all his unique experience and knowledge, the thirty-nine year old met most of the physical stereotypes for the role. He was heavy-set and wore glasses, had long but receding brown hair pulled back in a tail, and sported a full bushy beard. Still, there was no denying his brilliance when it came to comparisons of game mechanics for computers and for pen and paper RPGs. *Chris : a tall gangly redhead with heavy freckles and heavy glasses *Lee : an Asian gamer several years older than him that Jack didn't know well *Kelly Lee's ex-girlfriend *Dee (Candi) a stripper at Kimmy's Kittens : She was an athletic little thing with smaller breasts than many of the strippers but she was still gorgeous. Her hair and eyes were both a dark brown, her face slightly exotic in a mix of ethnicities, and she actually seemed to be a pretty good dancer especially compared to some of the strippers they’d seen. *Lisa (Bambi) another stripper at Kimmy's Kittens and Dee's roommate : a very top heavy blond who went by the rather uncreative name Bambi *"Molly" one of Jack's forms *Randi a stripper at Kimmy's Kittens (mentioned) *"Hunk" one of Jack's forms *Nadial another gamer in the Beta Bunch, plays an enchantress named Necina *Baker (mentioned) *''Jack's parents'' *Jacki one of Jack's forms *Sue manager of Kimmi's Kittens Category:Stories Category:Kristin Darken Category:Gen1